


gymnastic rings

by Lea12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cora is basically internally bullying literally everyone, F/M, Gym Sex, Gyms, I actually love this au and worldbuilding a lot, I have so many things to do, I love Cora, I miss normal college, I think I'm going to make a series, I'm having a breakdown, Mentions of Sex, and I actually have so many energy, and I just wanna talk so much, and I love this fic, and I wanna cry, but I'm also really tired, but not graphic or anything, but this fic is important, i should sleep, i think i'm going to cry, so many potential ships in this au, this was great to write, yet I'm writing fanfics and coming up with more ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/Lea12
Summary: She comes in and the lights are on, there's music and her first thought is please don't be another couple having sex, anything but that.No, it's Isaac on gymnastic rings, in nothing but boxers with little hearts on it and she's tired, hungry and in the middle of a breakdown and he's just so funny, seeing anyone on those rings is always so funny and she starts laughing.You know that laugh when the person is obviously having a breakdown? Yes, that one.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, background Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, background burning Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, past Cora Hale/Jackson Whittemore
Kudos: 4





	gymnastic rings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks where thanks is due. Thank you, NLJ21 (it looks uglier with big letters, btw) and who won't read this, for giving me the right terminology for work out thingies without either of us realizing it will come handy months later and showing me how guys can actually be really hot in sweatpants and confirming how I have a thing for emotionally/physically/relationshiply unavailable guys and who I'm trying to find a right way and moment to say I want to break contact with him but there never is that moment, even if it's obviously very, very over and we don't really work out, hell we can't even be decent to each other, but I don't have the balls to do it his way or actually say it and he's whatever, probably not thinking about it. 
> 
> Great talk, random people who will click on this fic. I love you all so much.
> 
> Will you pretty please fill out these forms? It's fanfic/ship stuff, writing block stuff, some other things... Pretty please? Please? I'll be incredibly thankful
> 
> https://forms.gle/JxVmkji4ZkujBA5S8

The thing is, Cora likes exercise, she likes how it _feels_ , but she likes to do it on her _own_. _Alone_.

Not with strangers _(who, admittedly, aren't really strangers, but acquaintances, that's as far as she'll go in naming them)_ looking at her and since they are apparently her acquaintances _(not friends, god forbid she ever calls any of them her friends)_ she has to communicate.

_Talk to them._ Spend a few minutes _listening (pretending to listen, while she's thinking about their weak spots and best ways to take them down)_ and making small talk _(god, it makes her wanna puke when Erica or Boyd start with their coupley stuff and they're not even that bad)_ and say stuff _(like the yeah, weather is nice or that blind date sounds cool or the game last night was awesome or shit like that)_.

She comes to Derek's gym because _first_ , there's equipment she doesn't have in her small apartment. _Secondly_ , it's her brother's gym, so she's basically _buying herself_ Christmas and birthday gifts. _Thirdly_ , she gets to beat up Derek and his lousy friends _(which, she should be weirded out that her older brother is friends her age, but given that her brother is Derek, she should be weirded out that anyone of any age would want to be friends with him)_.

  
  


Also, his friends and her are the _only ones_ who actually _go_ to his gym, which is just _lame._

Not that his gym is bad, but he has a lot of costumers during like, first two months of the year and before summer, so she'll blame the weak willed people and not Derek's marketing strategy or his lack of business skill _(god, she's majoring in economy, but who cares that skills, traits, whatever of successful businesspeople (yes, she knows it's not a real word, leave her alone) include marketing)_.

It's not like Derek is using her half-finished degree for his business and it's not like she _plans_ on doing anything really with it, so she doesn't _need_ to use correct terminology.

Scott greets her, always so nice and she scowls at him, but he continues with that crooked smile _(she will admit (but only to herself and her vibrator) that she has a tiny crush on him, but then again, who doesn't?)_ and starts talking to her.

She hates herself for it, but she actually makes an _attempt_ at small talk with him. Mostly because he is a pure cinnamon roll and it's her duty to protect him from anything bad and mean _(which is what she is, bad and mean, oh so very mean)_.

"Hey, Cora." Stiles greets her and she sends him a glare _(Hale-glare, she remembers him saying once)_ and he backs off immediately. She doesn't know what her cousin sees in him, he's _pathetic_.

Worse, he's _Stiles_ , she corrects herself when he does his signature try-lifting-dumbbells-and-fail-miserably move.

Holy shit, both Erica and Lydia had a thing for him _(although Lydia pretends she didn't)._ Every girl in this gym did. She has no idea why, she just wants to punch his face because of how annoying he is.

Boyd is cool, he doesn't talk, so he's a lot cooler for _that_ and she _might_ consider him a friend. Erica is chatty and she really doesn't like her, but she'll admit that she has some good moves _(she sported a black eye for five weeks)_.

Lydia is Lydia, like that needs any explaining _(she isn't even working out or anything, she walks in and acts like she's mightier than any of them, god forbid she chips her nail or ruins her makeup by sweating)_ and there's just something she hates about her, she can't explain it.

Malia is her cousin. Both of them have the same issues with feelings, friendships and social things, it's a _Hale thing_. Although Malia is way worse than her.

Twins, she doesn't like twins. That jacked up fuckboy with nothing in his brain, yeah, there's two of them and they're fucking synchronized. Although one of the twins's boyfriend is kinda cool, but hey, that boyfriend's best friend is freaking Jackson, so she doesn't really think too high of him _(as if she thinks high of literally anyone)_.

Jackson. Fucker, she's glad he went on exchange or whatever in France. He's such an asshole and she might have slept with him once, but that was because she was super angry, deadlines were there and she needed to do something with all the tension _(and she regretted it the same morning, because dude thinks way too high of himself and he's really not that good in bed, nothing gives him the right to- argh)_ _._

Liam, a baby, she even feels bad for the punches because he looks like a child, but he certainly doesn't pull his punches, although his baby blue eyes look at her afterwards like they'll cry.

Isaac is okay, she guesses. A lot of suppressed anger in him and hey, he matches her perfectly in that. Aside from Derek, Malia and Scott, he's the one who makes her sweat the most _(it really does sound dirty when she says it like that, Lydia is right)_.

  
  


She thinks Stiles might have a hardcore kink for getting himself beaten, because he's always the first to step into the ring, no matter who is there. It suits her just fine, she enjoys hitting him.

* * *

Saturdays used to better. She remembers Saturdays being way better. What happened to Saturdays?

Gym, she releases the tension from college and life then Laura makes her lunch and she writes a paper or studies, sometimes, watching a movie with Tracey.

Not... _this_. Gym is still the same, but Laura moved away so she ends up eating at a restaurant with Lydia _(which is as great as it sounds, but it's certainly better than eating fast food with guys from the gym or a Hale family reunion with Peter, Malia and Derek)_ and then having mental breakdowns because statistics is an actual hell and she has three fifteen page papers to hand in this week all of sudden and Tracey has her boyfriend over, so she's having a mental breakdown while listening to Tracey's moans and Theo's slamming into her and dirty talk and god, she hates her roommate.

Her roommate, a once _nice, sweet, shy girl_ who didn't really speak much, who made killer art and who didn't have a _lousy jerk_ with an incredibly bad dirty talk game for a _boyfriend_.

It's actually her fault, because she's the one who got Tracey to go to gym with her few months ago and Theo was there and now, Tracey is dating Theo and Theo isn't even a member. Which is such a shame, since she wants to punch him for ruining the word daddy forever for her _(in every sense of that word)_.

She looks at the three opened Word documents and her notes from the statistics class and she hears Theo saying _that's right, daddy likes this_ and she screams, walking out of her apartment and driving her car anywhere.

Surprisingly, she ends in front of Derek's gym and hey, she has a key.

  
  


She comes in and the lights are on, there's music and her first thought is _please don't be another couple having sex, anything but that_.

No, it's Isaac on gymnastic rings, in nothing but boxers with _little hearts_ on it and she's tired, hungry and in the middle of a breakdown and he's just so funny, seeing anyone on those rings is always so funny and she starts laughing.

_You know that laugh when the person is obviously having a breakdown? Yes, that one._

  
  


He looks at her way and stops his workout, looking embarrassed.

"Oh please, don't let _me_ stop you." She says and starts laughing again. " _I'm sorry_ , I'm just-"

"Are you okay?" Isaac asks her, noticing her tears and she didn't realize she started crying during the laughter.

" _No_. My roommate is having really bad sex which she thinks is actually good. It's really tragic, my tears are for her self-esteem." She says, wiping her tears, but she starts laughing again, seeing his boxers (with _tiny hearts_ ).

* * *

She really isn't sure how _that_ exchange leads to them having sex in the boxing ring, because yes, that is what happened and hey, he manages to finally get some good night sleep and she's so relaxed, she hasn't been this relaxed since _forever_ , it's the greatest sex experience of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to you if you read this fic, thank you, I have a problem with finishing what I started. Oversharing with strangers is another problem. I actually liked writing this until the last seventeen sentences.


End file.
